Zeppo in Hyrule
by Xelig
Summary: Sent to Hyrule by a spell Xander tries to make the best of it.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy The Vampire Slayer nor The Legend Of Zelda…though I wish I did.

There I was standing in the ruins of the Tower staring up at the pig like face of the creature Ganon. All I could think was "This is not the way things should've turned out," but that is now. I'm guessing you want to know how I got here. Well it all started with the end of the world.

I was standing on a cliff in front of a statue looking at the face of my best friend in the world. Her looks were twisted by both grief and the dark magics that infused them.

"Willow, please calm down. You don't want to do this," I pleaded.

"Get out of the way Xander. I am doing this to help the world," Willow stated.

"How is destroying it helping it," I asked?

"Destroying the world will stop all the suffering of the beings on it," Willow said.

"But you won't only be destroying suffering, you would also be destroying happiness," I exclaimed

"Happiness? HAPPINESS? Why should the world get happiness when mine was destroyed right in front of me," Willow questioned?

"Willow please you know Tara wouldn't want you to do this," I pleaded.

"Don't you dare try to use her memory to control me," Willow screamed!

As she screamed at me she gathered magics in her hands and threw them at me as she added "I never want to she you again!"

When the magic hit I immediately started to fade away. The moment I did Willow's face became horrified as she realized what she had done. Just before I disappeared completely I heard her cry "I'm Sorry!"


	2. Chapter 2:Enter Hyrule

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and am getting no money from this story

* * *

After I disappeared all I saw around me was total blackness. That is until a voice spoke to me. She said "**As you aided the champion from your home, please aid mine**."

As she spoke it got lighter and lighter until I found myself laying on the ground with a horse sniffing my hair. I am not afraid to say that I freaked a little at that point, but you have to give me a break. I'm a city boy the closest I had ever come to a horse prior to this was Willow's fifth birthday party and that was a tied up pony no bigger than I was.

This behemoth was so tall I couldn't see over his back standing up. He (and I checked that) was as black as the night sky with a silverish mane and tail. After giving me another sniff then snorting he walked away either satisfied or no longer curious.

That is when a soft voice interrupted my observations. "You really shouldn't be here," She said "Ingo will be furious if he catches you in the pens."

I looked at the source of the voice and found a red haired girl standing there with a bucket in her hands. She was wearing a white shirt with a yellow bandana tied loosely around her neck and a purple skirt with a brown apron over that. The most peculiar thing I could see though was that her ears were pointed. Being myself I blurted out "Are you an elf?"

Startled she looked down at me and asked "No I am Hylian. What's an elf?"

"Never mind. Can you tell me where I am cause I seem to be a long way from home," I inquired?

"You are in the Lon Lon Ranch. Which is located in the middle of the Hyrule Field," She stated.

As we talked she lead me out of the horse pen and towards the barn off to the side. Just as we reached the doors a voice yelled "Malon what do you think you are doing skipping out on your chores?"

Startled I looked up to see a Man in white overalls covering a green shirt running at us. As he got closer I noticed other things about him like the enormous mustache that completely covered his upper lip. Of course that was matched by a pair of eyebrows just as large. In face the only reason I could see any of his forehead was because of his receding hair line. "Malon get away from the guest and go feed the chickens as I told you to," he ordered.

"Yes, Ingo," she replied meekly.

"Now how can I help you," Ingo asked oozing insincerity and greed.

"Well I seem to be in an area completely different from where I was before…could you give me some directions so I can try to get home. I will pay you," as I said this I pulled out my wallet and took a $20 out.

He looked at me strangely and asked "what is that you took out of your pocket?"

"It's money," I replied as a sense of foreboding came over me "isn't it?"

"No that is not money," He answered as he pulled a red gem out of a pouch "this is money. Do you mean to tell me that you have no money at all?"

"I don't have anything like that. Is there anyway I can work here to earn some?" I begged.

"Well Talon has been slacking off on his work for awhile now and Malon just doesn't have the muscles for some of the jobs required. So yes I will hire you for 20 Rupees a week minus room and board," He offered.

"How much will that come out to after room and board?" I inquired.

"That will be 5 Rupees. If you don't like my offer you can get off my farm and deal with the Stalfos all night," He answered with a menacing grin.

"Ah no I think I will take you up on your offer for now. Thank you," I accepted

That was the start of my job on the farm. I worked from sunrise until sunset everyday of the week feeding the chickens, horses, and cows, milking said cows, and collecting eggs from the chickens. As I worked I got to know Talon and Malon better and they filled me in on the world I found myself in. The work also helped keep the nightmares of Willow killing me instead of banishing me at bay. I also got to know the horse that had greeted me. His name was apparently Midnight and he was the most powerful horse on the farm. However he was also the wildest being that no one could tame him. What no one knew was that I had been going out after dark and sitting next to his stall and talking to him at first. Later he and I would go for rides in the dark of night inside and around the farm.

It was on one of these rides that I got my first sighting of a Stalfos. The things skeletal form scared me at first until I noticed that no matter how hard they tried they could not keep up with midnight. After that it became a game for the two of us to see how close we could get without being hurt then how long it would take until they gave up on the chase.

A year had passed since I first appeared on the farm when a man dressed in a green tunic with a conical cap in the same color showed up on the farm. At first Ingo seemed to be inviting then after the man tamed and rode the fiercest mare on the farm, Epona, Ingo locked them in the pen area. Well it came as a surprise to him when Epona just jumped over the outside wall. That was enough to shock Ingo back to the man he was years ago. He was crying as he gave the keys to the ranch back to Talon and asked only that he be allowed his old job back. Talon being the forgiving man he is gave it to him with no argument. Then he looked at me and said "I know all about your night time excursions with Midnight and I was wondering if you would like to have him?"

Gobsmacked I could only nod wordlessly at the offer. He smiled "Good cause you are the only one that could tame him in all the time he has been here."

That was about the time the young man came back around and entered the farm from the front gate again. He just wordlessly walked over to Malon who took a better look at him then exclaimed "Fairy Boy" which almost sent me off the deep end of laughter but I managed to choke it back as she chattered inanely at him and he just stood there and listened, nodding in all the right places. After she was done with him he came over and Talon told him "As thanks for saving the farm from Ganondorf you can have Epona."

He just nodded his thanks and prepared to leave. Something compelled me to ask "Hey you mind some company where ever you are going?"

The young man looked over at me shrugged then waved me over. I told Talon thanks for the help when I was just starting out then I hurried over to the barn and collected my belongings, saddled Midnight, mounted and rode out after the young man. As we left the farm I looked over at him and said "The names Xander, How do you do?"

He looked back at me and in a monotone replied "Link."

That was the end of the conversation as we rode out to the east until we ran into a river. Following Link's direction we went upstream to a bridge. Then to my surprise we dismounted and climbed a flight of stairs to a small town at the top. I would have liked to look around but Link seemed to know where he was going so he headed through town all the way to the back near the windmill. There he want through an opening in the wall. This opening lead to a graveyard and Link headed over to the only building on the grounds. Upon entering he spotted a book on the desk. After reading some of it he pointed out the relevant part.

It said "Whoever reads this, please enter my grave. I will let you have my stretching, shrinking keepsake. I'm waiting for you, Dampe."

Well Link immediately went out and began looking for this guys tombstone. I started looking on the other side of the graveyard so we could try to find it faster. It was Link who found it first. When he gave out a yell I hurried over to him and together we pulled the tombstone back to reveal a hole. Link jumped in first and I quickly jumped in after him, leaving him just enough time to get out of my way. Down there we met the Spirit of Dampe.

As we walked up to him he immediately exclaimed "Heh heh heh, Young Men! Are you fast on your feet? I may not look like it, but I'm confident in my speed! Let's have a race! Follow me in you dare!"

Immediately after he finished he turned away and began floating down the tunnel behind him. During the race he attempted to obstruct us by placing spiritual fires in the labyrinthine pathways. We followed him all the way to the end of the maze where he awaited us at the top of a platform. There he congratulated us by saying "Hehehe, Young men... You were very quick to be able to keep up with me! Hehehe! As a reward, I will give you my treasure. It's called the Hookshot! Its spring-loaded chain will pull you to any spot where its hook sticks. Doesn't that sound cool? I'm sure it will help you! However since there are two of you, one of you will have to take the thing I found in the tunnels here. I live here now, so come back again sometime. I'll give you something cool! One more thing! Be careful on your way back! Heheheh..."

After he finished his little speech Dampe disappeared in a cloud of blue flames and a pair of treasure chests materialized. Link went for one that had a strange contraption pictured on the top so I hurried over to the other. When I opened it I found a breastplate with a triangle made of three other smaller triangles with a space in the center. This design was colored a light green. When Navi spotted it she told me "That is the Breastplate of Farore one of the legendary items the goddesses were supposed to have left for their chosen vessels. That armor allows the wearer to teleport short distances. However you cannot teleport through anything that you cannot fit your body through in the first place and you have to have someplace to land when you do teleport."

After opening both chests we went to the back of the chamber through a doorway. Then a door slammed down behind us locking us in. Link however recognized the symbol on the blocks in front of us. He pulled out his ocarina and played a short song. The blocks disappeared in a pillar of blue light revealing a stairway behind them. The first step was above our heads but he climbed up and I experimented with the breastplate by teleporting up to the first step. At the top of the steps was a spinning pillar and a man with a hand organ playing a short song over and over. Link talked to him for a second then we exited the building I was surprised to find that we had been in the Windmill. We quickly exited the village and headed up river and past the pond to a tunnel. Beyond the tunnel was a forest village that was infested with large plantlike monsters and animated shrubs. We wandered around town killing the monsters but finding no other living thing.

We climbed a cliff behind one of the houses to another tunnel to a forest maze Link lead the way listening to something I couldn't hear. He unerringly lead us to a short child who challenged us saying "What are you? Though one of you wears Kokirish clothing, you can't fool me. I promised Saria I would never let anyone go through here."

Link again took out his ocarina though this time he played a livelier tune. Upon hearing the tune the child exclaimed "That melody? Saria plays that song all the time! You...do you know Saria? That song... Saria taught that song only to her friends...Okay...I trust you. When I see you...I don't know why, but I remember...him..." Then he shuffled off to the side seemingly deep in thought.

At the end of the maze we entered a meadow filled with walls. There was the sound of large creatures walking around within. In the corridors we saw some large brown monsters with tusks wearing armor and carrying a spear. They weren't very bright and couldn't see very well so we were able to trick them into charging at us then getting behind them and running to the entrance to the next tunnel. In the corridor at the top of a small flight of stairs we had a problem however. The monster in that corridor was twice the size of the others with better armor and carried a club. With this club he was able to create shockwaves along the ground. Link ran up dodging the shockwaves until he was behind it then used his sword and killed it.

We entered a clearing with a small platform, a broken staircase, and a stump. Upon entering Link walked over to the stump and when he neared it a strange person appeared out of nowhere and approached Link. Seeing as Link recognized them I stood back and watched the corridor we just came from allowing them to speak without me overhearing. While they were speaking they pulled out their instruments the new person using a harp. The music they played seemed to fill me with power. As the power filled me I thought I heard voices but they disappeared as the power faded. After a bright flash I turned around and Link gestured at the broken staircase indicating we should head up to the platform on top of it. Link used his new hookshot then I teleported up and together we entered the doorway.

* * *

Authors Note: I would like to thank zephyr hb and deepspob for their reviews.


	3. Chapter 3:Forest Temple

Disclaimer: Of course I own BtVS and LoZ why else would I have those thousands of dollars in the bank...What do you mean that's Monopoly money...You mean I really don't own BtVS or Loz? I don't even own Monopoly? Well then there you have I don't own anything you recogiz.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when we entered was the two trees that climbed the wall with one thick branch from each almost meeting in the middle of the room above us. However before I could take a better look two wolf like creatures seemed to appear from nowhere and attack us. I taunted one of them distracting it as Link approached the other. The thing reared up on it's hind legs and swiped at me with both front paws. I dodged them and it spun around with the momentum from the second swipe. When it presented it's back to me I jumped on it and grabbed the front of the jaw and the back of the head. When I was sure I had a good grip I twisted it to the left until I heard a loud crack and it fell to the ground limp. I looked over at link to see his wolf had a large gash in the back over the spine and was still as well. Then to my surprise Link walked over to the wall and started climbing the vines there. Stupefied I just stood there as I watched him climb to the top of the tree on that wall then run across the limbs to the top of the other tree. He messed with something there then he jumped down and showed me the key he had found there.

Shrugging we continued through the door into a hall that had the biggest spider I had ever seen. Link cautiously walked up to it then when it spun around trying to hit him with it's legs he jumped back then stabbed forward when it's unprotected back was towards us killing it. Stepping over it we continued down the hall to the other door.

Upon entering the temple proper we saw four torches with different flames atop each and a platform in the center. However as we watched each flame became four then rejoined in the torch of a floating creature covered in a cloak the same color as the flame they carried. Before we could do anything the creatures drifted off and the platform descended into the floor. Down one of the halls the Poes (as Navi called them) disappeared there were more of the blocks we say in Dampe's cave. Link played the song and it disappeared the same way. Behind it was a door and through that door was a courtyard.

Just inside the courtyard was another of the giant plants we saw in the village. Behind it was a moat filled with water and a strange octopus like creature that spat rocks at us. Link blocked the rocks an sent them back at it knocking it out. To the right of the door was a well filled with water and along the wall to the left of the door was a vine covered wall with three spiders that while not the size of the first one were still bigger than any I had ever seen. Above them was a niche in the wall that held another doorway. We continued on through there.

This doorway lead us to room with a strange blue-flame covered floating skull. Link knocked it out of the air and I kicked it into the wall breaking it to pieces. It's death caused a chest to appear in a swirl of light. Inside was a map to the temple. After studying the map for a minute we continued out the door opposite the one we came in.

This lead us to a balcony in another courtyard. Just out of jumping reach was another balcony with a switch on it. A target above the other balcony allowed Link to use his hookshot and I just teleported to join him. The switch drained the well connecting the two courtyards. We retraced out steps back to the first courtyard and entered the well. Down the well was a chest containing a key and a ladder leading to the second courtyard. Dwelling in here was another plant and octopus combo and a door back to the torch room.

Because we did not see any Poes we decided to continue clockwise and head through the door opposite the entrance to the temple. This lead to a hall with another floating skull that was quickly defeated and we continued into the next door. Inside this room two skeletons clad in armor and carrying a sword and shield dropped down. Link took the one on the left and I attempted to distract the one on the right. As I had no weapon all I could do was dodge around the blade. After a futile minute of this I got tired and shouted "Link toss me a bomb." He complied and I teleported behind the skeleton and stuffed the bomb up inside it's ribcage and teleported back in front using it's own shield to protect myself from the shrapnel as the bomb exploded. I turned and looked at Link who gave me a curious look. So I told him "saw it in a movie once." The final deaths of the skeletons caused a small chest to appear and inside was another key.

So we left the room and went to the only other door we could get to. This one was locked so we used one of the keys we had acquired to open it. Through it was a large multi-tiered room with another floating skull on the bottom floor. Beyond it was a pair of ladders to a hallway with arrows painted on the floor. There was a short hallway to the left that dead ended in a teal colored block with a strange symbol, and continuing on lead us to a hallway with a small drop-off to the right that had the same symbol as the block and to the left was a doorway that lead to a ledge that went back around to behind the block. To my surprise Link just walked up to the block and began pushing. To my further surprise the rock ACTUALLY MOVED. So I threw my shoulder against the block on Links right and as we pushed it I noticed a ladder was hidden behind it. However Link didn't stop pushing so neither did I. Between the two of us we managed to manhandle the block into the depression which allowed us to climb up. Above it was a ledge and a doorway beyond which was a hallway with a branch off one side and another depression. A brownish red block sat down the branch off. I told link about the ladder that was behind the first block so we went back and sure enough it lead us up behind the red block. So we pushed this second block all the way to the wall then went back around and pushed it into the depression. This gave us a platform to another ledge, to the left was a drop-off all the way back to the first floor and to the right was a hallway that lead to a ladder that lead to a room with a pair of the floating skulls. We used our tried and true method of defeating them and walked to the door. I noticed a strange looking eye symbol above the door but Link just unlocked the door and I had to hurry not to be left behind.

This doorway hid a twisted corridor that as we walked down it seemed to bend gravity so we stayed on the floor no matter how it twisted. At the end was a room with a blue and yellow chest on the wall and a platform in the center that we jumped to and then another locked doorway lied to our right. We of course jumped to that platform and unlocked the door with Navi telling us to hurry because she could feel something sinister in the room.

Inside was a stairway with a painting of one of the Poes. This was the red Poe but as we approached the painting there was a giggle and the picture went black. So we continued on down the stairs seeing another picture that did the same. At the bottom was a door that we stepped through.

The door closed behind us with bars falling down locking it. The room had a pit in the center with another skeleton appearing across the way in front of the next door. The skeleton walked across thin air so I graciously allowed Link to take him on. He quickly defeated him and a platform descended from the ceiling with two more skeletons atop it. We used our tactic from above with Link taking one and myself bombing the other. Their deaths caused a large chest to appear. I opened it and spotted a long bow nestled in the depths. Since I was no where near proficient I handed it off to Link who accepted it silently.

I had an idea and after I told Link he got a smirk on his face. We went back to the stairway and climbed until we spotted a picture with the Poe in it. Link pulled out his new bow and launched an arrow at the picture. The picture and frame both burst into flames. Surprised we both looked at each other nodded and walked up till we could see the next frame and hit it as well. After the second had burned up we approached the third frame confident that it too would just burn to pieces. However when Link shot it the Poe appeared and fell down to the area before the door. We hurried down and saw it just floating there. As we approached it the Poe began spinning. Link blocked the spinning torch leaving it dazed. I ran and hit it with a kick causing the creature to disappear leaving only the torch. I reappeared so we repeated until it died. After it died the floor torch became encircled in red flames that combined into a regular torch flame as well as a chest containing a key appeared. We went through the door, across the room, and entered the second door. This lead to another stairway with pictures. Only this time the Poe was blue. We repeated everything we did for the red Poe and were rewarded with another lit torch (this time in blue) and a chest with a compass that magically showed us where we were on the map. At the top of the stairs was a locked door leading to a room that seemed to be twisted.

Across the way we could see a doorway. There was no way to jump across but there were ladders leading up to both doors. The other door lead to a hallway with floating skulls covered in green flame and at the far end was a locked door. A quick check turned up no more keys so we retraced our steps back to the room with the strange eye symbol. I convinced Link to shoot the eye causing a strange creaking sound but no discernable difference. However when we opened the door we were startled to see that the hall had been straightened. The room at the end had been turned on it's side and the previously inaccessible chest was now on the floor. Opening the chest gave us a large golden key with a red jewel in the handle. Behind the chest was a pit that Link walked right up to. However as he was looking down a giant hand with no body fell off the ceiling behind us spooking me so bad I knocked both Link and myself down the pit.

At the bottom of the pit were a pair of floating skulls that Link de-flamed and I kicked into the wall. Defeating them caused the bars on the doorway out to lift. So we left and ended up on a ledge with two doors. The one dead ahead lead back to the room where we pushed the two colored blocks and the other door leads to a room with a giant hand. I jumped on top of the hand weighting it down and Link cut the fingers off. The hand then burst into black flames and three smaller hands appeared and began running around. Link immediately pounced on one of them and I ran after the second. Stomping on it I heard and felt the bones break. As it turned to flames I turned to see that Link had already taken out the other two. Their deaths gave us a chest with a key. I grinned at Link as we hurried and re-traced our steps to the locked door.

Inside were four platforms rotating around a stationary center one. Atop the center platform was a lit torch and on the wall to the right was one of the eye symbols covered in ice. I looked at Link and suggested "If you can shoot through the torch you might be able to melt the ice and activate the symbol."

Link looked at me, looked at the symbol, looked at the torch, then looked back at me and nodded. He jumped on one of the spinning platforms then in a display of accuracy that left me in awe shot the symbol with his first shot through the flames. This caused another one of those creaks. So we exited the room and were not surprised to see the hallway twisted. The room beyond was now on it's side so we entered it and spotted a pit on the floor. I looked down kind of nervous and was surprised when I felt a hand on my back shoving me into the pit. After I landed Link jumped down and I looked and him and asked "did you just push me down here?" He got a small smirk and nodded.

As we looked down the checkered hallway we found ourselves in the ceiling rattled then fell leaving only a select few spaces uncovered. I just grinned and told Link "Race ya." This caused the both of us to run to the other end on opposite sides of the hall. Link stepped on the switch unlocking the door but in the end it was a tie. So grinning we opened the door.

This room was large and the only thing we could see was a large portrait of the green Poe. So Link pulled out his bow and fired. Causing five blocks to fall Link took charge and pushed four of them together to form a picture of the Poe. The blocks disappeared into the floor and the Poe showed up as they did so. I was thrown back by the ghost's spinning torch. It threw me through the wall. Surprisingly there was a room behind it. As I lay on the ground a voice called to me. It said "come chosen of my sister take me up and destroy your enemies."

Surprised I looked around and spotted a mean looking battle axe bound to the wall by tree roots. I walked up and grabbed the handle immediately the axe burst into flames. Shocked I let go and the axe went out. I looked at my hand and saw that I was completely unharmed. However the roots holding the axe looked

a little burnt. I grabbed the axe and once again the fire flared up burning the roots to ash and releasing the axe to my grasp.

By the time I emerged Link had defeated the Poe. This caused a torch to be lit like the first two only this one was green and the door unlocked. The door lead back to the first room that contained the four torches. Three of the torches were lit once again and in the center of them was the purple Poe shaking. When we jumped down it reared up and split into four and surrounded us. They would not let us get close so Link pulled out his bow and shot at the one that spun. This caused it's doppelgangers recombine and itself to disappear then they all reappeared causing him to repeat it a couple of more times. After it's death the last torch lit with a purple flame and the platform in the center rose up.

We entered the platform and it again descended into the floor bringing us to a room with strange block shaped protrusions on the walls and the only exits had gates closing them. I looked around then in a fit of inspiration I pushed one of the blocks and caused the entire wall to spin. Doing this enough caused an ungated room with a switch. Pushing the switch caused the sound of one of the gate opening. So we pushed the blocks again revealing another room much like the first. So again we pushed the switch then the walls to reveal empty alcoves. So one more push left the room the way we found it except one of the gates were open. This room had a switch that when pressed opened the other gate. Beyond the gate was a hall with a large door and a golden lock. We pulled out the gold key we found earlier and tried it. The door unlocked and we entered this new room.

After climbing a short flight of stairs we came to a platform with pictures surrounding it. Nothing happened when we stepped foot on the platform but when we tried to leave spikes blocked our exit. We heard a loud snort a turned around to see a large black horse with a red-haired man in black armor atop him. The rider chuckled a couple of times then with a wave of his hand over his face a skull helmet appeared, the horse began floating, and he charged jumping over us and landing in a painting. Then he began running out of the paintings jumping over us and launching a ball down into the center of the platform which branched out into lightning bolts. Link began shooting him with his bow causing the rider to not fire the ball whenever he hit him. After hitting him three times the rider dismounted and began floating around fire those balls at the two of us. After unsuccessfully trying to dodge one of the balls I got made and decided to see how he liked a taste of his own medicine. The next time he launched a ball at me I hit it with my new axe causing it to fly back at him. As he fell to the ground twitching with lightning Link jumped up and slashed him with his sword. The next time Link hit the ball and I struck the man with my axe. The final time (not that we knew at the time) Link hit the ball but we both hit the man with a jumping slash. When we did that the man burst into blue flames and a portal appeared in the center of the platform. As his body drifted over a voice began speaking.

He said "Hey kid, you did quite well…It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill…But you defeated only my phantom…When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy!" With that the body reared back and began screaming as the voice continued "What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!" Then the ghost and the portal both disappeared.

Then a new portal appeared as we both stepped onto it a blue crystal covered us and we appeared in a large room on a platform covered in symbols all of them a different color. As we watched a small girl came up through the green symbol.

She said "Thank you…Because of you, I could awaken as a Sage…I am Saria. The Sage of the Forest Temple…I always believed that you would come Link. Because I know you…No…You don't have to explain it to me…Because it is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world. I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you…Now, please take this medallion…" as she said this she raised her hands an a green medallion seemed to fall from nowhere into Link hands.

"Now," she said "Who are you?"

"Me. The names Xander nice to meet you Saria." I replied

"If I may," She said "what are you doing with Link?"

"Well," I responded "when I came to this world a voice asked me to help her chosen. The moment I laid eyes on Link here I knew he was who she was talking about."

"Very well. It's not like there is anything I can do to stop you." She said exasperatedly.

I just grinned disarmingly at her. Then everything went white and a voice said "Saria will always be…your friend…"

* * *

AN: I would like to thank KafeiDetour and zephyr hb for their reviews. Also at this time I would liketo ask that if you like this story please review so that I know. I like reading reviews on my stories they help me know that people want me to write this.


	4. Chapter 4:From Tinder to Flame

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable. If I did believe me Buffy would have ended differently.

* * *

When we could see again we were floating in a forest clearing with only a large but dead tree. When we landed a smaller tree suddenly popped out of the ground. This tree had a pair of eyes and a mouth so I was only mildly surprised when it began to speak. It said "Hi there! I'm the Deku Tree sprout! Because you guys and Saria broke the curse on the Forest Temple, I can grow and flourish! Thanks a lot!"

Link walked up to this strange talking tree as it continued "Hey, have you seen your old friends? None of them recognized you with your grown-up body, did they? That's because the Kokiri never grow up! Even after seven years, they're still kids! You must be wondering why only you have grown up! Well, As you might have already guessed, you are not a Kokiri! You are actually a Hylian! I am happy to finally reveal this secret to you! Some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country. There was a fierce war in our world. One day to escape the fires of war a Hylian mother and her baby boy entered this forbidden forest. The mother was gravely injured…Her only choice was to entrust the child to the Deku Tree, the guardian spirit of the forest. The Deku Tree could sense that this was a child of destiny, whose fate would affect the entire world, so he took him into the forest. After the mother passed away, the baby was raised as a Kokiri. And now, finally, the day of destiny has come! You are Hylian, and were always bound to leave this forest. And now…You have learned your own destiny…So you know what you must do…That's right…You must save the land of Hyrule! Now, Link, break the curses on all the Temples, and return peace to Hyrule!"

With that we left the glade with the giant dead tree (now with a tiny talking one) as we re-entered the town all the creatures previously infesting it had disappeared and now scattered throughout the village were small children wearing small versions of Links outfit. As Link looked around he had a sad smile on his face and when I asked what was wrong he just shook his head and hurried us out of the village. Before we could even wonder where to begin looking for the next temple Navi piped in with "That cloud over Death Mountain…There is something strange about it…don't you guys think?"

Link immediately looked over at a mountaintop barely visible over the mountain range that had a strange ring of dark clouds over the top. After a quick glance at me he mounts Epona and rides off leaving me to quickly mount Midnight and catch-up. We arrive at the town we got our first equipment. This time Link leads me over to a stair case on our left that leads to a hole in the wall that allows access to a winding path on the mountain. We made out way up killing large 4 legged spiders and dodging rolling boulders. We passed a large open cave that Link gave an amused look at then climbed up a little further and went into a cave that housed a small town in the walls. The whole place was empty except for a small rolling rock like thing that Link looked at then procedded to pull a bomb out of his pack light it and place the bomb in the path of the rock. The 'rock' stopped and exclaimed "How could you do this to me? You, you're Ganondorf's servant! Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons!"

Link just gave an amused snort, walked over and tapped the 'rock' which unrolled into a strange creature almost as tall as Link with brown skin, a molted back, and long thin arms. When Link introduced himself the creature said "What? Your name is also Link? Then you must be the legendary Dodongo Buster and Hero, Link! My dad is Darunia…Do you remember him? Dad named me Link after you, because you're so brave! It's a cool name! I really like it! Link, you're a hero to us Gorons! I'm so glad to meet you! Please give me your autograph! Sign it: 'To my friend, Link of the Gorons' Oh…I guess it's not a good time to ask you for this…Please help everyone! My dad, Darunia, went to the Fire Temple. A dragon is inside! If we don't hurry up, even my dad will be eaten by the dragon! B-b-b-boooo hooooo!"

I was curious about the dragon so I asked him to elaborate. So he told us "A long time ago there was an evil dragon named Volvagia living in the mountain. That dragon was very scary! He ate Gorons! Using a huge hammer, the hero of the Gorons…BOOOM! Destroyed it just like that. This is a myth from long ago, but it's true! I know, because my dad is a descendant of the hero! B-b-b-boooo hooooo!"

Now very curious I asked about the Gorons. He replied "Everybody was taken to the Fire Temple…While my dad was out…Ganondorf's followers came and took them all away! All of them will be eaten by Volvagia! Dad said that Ganondorf has revived Volvagia…As a warning to those that might oppose him, Ganondorf is going to feed them all to Volvagia! Dad went to the fire temple all by himself to try to save everyone…Please help, Link! I'll give you this heat resistant tunic!"

With that he handed over a red colored shirt that Navi agreed would be able to keep him from over-heating. I exclaimed "What about me?"

The Goron Link looked at me apologetically and said "That is the only one I have sorry. You could try the shop though. I'm sure the owner will be helpful."

Before we left Link asked him how Darunia got to the Temple. Goron Link said "Dad told me not to let anybody follow him to the temple, but…Only you, Link, can save everyone! Now, I'll tell you about the secret passage to the Fire Temple! Try to move the statue inside dad's room!"

As we talked a pair of doors opened on the bottom floor. Entering the shop door I found that they did indeed sell red tunics but that they were more than I could afford. I told Link it couldn't be that hot so I didn't need one. So we left the shop and enetered the other door which lead to a highly decorated room with a tall, heavy looking statue in the back. Link didn't even hesitate as he want over and got a good hold on the statue and pulled with everything he had. The statue slowly moved away from the wall revealing an opening. Before we went through Link pulled on his newest tunic looking at me he shrugs and leads the way.

On the other side the heat slaps me in the face like a physical presence and while it is uncomfortable I can survive. Link leads the way over to a broken bridge which he used the hookshot on a chunk of log over it and I just teleported. Once on the other side the person from the forest appeared. Link walked forward and I again stayed back letting them talk. Once again they pulled out their respective instruments and played a song. This one left me feeling as though the heat was wrapping itself around me leaving me cooler than I started. After they were done Link approached the person and a wall of flame sprung up between them and the person pulled the Deku Nut trick again and disappeared. Slightly disappointed Link led the way down the path then down a ladder to the temple entrance.

* * *

Author's Note: I am sorry about the long wait for a new chapter but I haven't been feeling up to writing much. So here is a new chapter til I can get the Fire Temple hammered out. Thanks to Hanzo of the Salamander for his review of last chapter...Hope you like this one as well.


	5. Chapter 5:Fire Temple

Disclaimer:I own neither Buffy or Zelda.

* * *

Once inside the entrance the first thing I noticed was that the room was big. Link on the other hand immediately focused on the two flying bat that looked like they were on fire. Right in front of us was a set of stairs with a gap on either side. On the left side was a door and on the right was a strange looking statue. So we decided to climbed the stairs and at the top the bats dive bombed us. Well Link used his sword to cut one in half and I used my axe to bat the other one into the floor. In front of us were three faces with fires burning in their open mouths, to the left was a door, and on the right was a locked door. So we continued to the left.

In this room the floor was missing. Instead there was lava with pillars sticking out of it. Across the room was another of those strange rock creatures called Gorons. This one looked different considering it had hair. He immediately noticed us and said "Who's there? Is that you, Link…? Oh, it really is Link! You've grown up so big since I last saw you! I want to have a man-to-man talk with you, but now's not the time. Ganondorf is causing trouble on Death Mountain again! He has revived the evil, ancient dragon Volvagia! On top of that, he is going to feed my people to that evil dragon as a warning to other races that might resist him…If that fire-breathing dragon escapes from the mountain, all of Hyrule will become a burning wasteland! I will go on ahead to try to seal up the evil dragon…I'm concerned, though, because I don't have the legendary hammer…But I have no choice. Link…I'm asking you to do this as my Sworn Brother…While I'm trying to deal with the dragon, please save my people! The prisoners' cells are in the opposite direction. I'm counting on you, Link!"

The being (who Link told me was Darunia) went through a door behind him which then locked with a similar lock as the one on the final door from the last temple. I looked at Link and asked "Am I invisible or are you just that much more noticeable?"

Link just smiled shook his head and then pointed to a ledge off to the left from where Darunia had stood. On that ledge was a barred opening. So we jumped over three pillars in the lava (well Link jumped I teleported) and pressed a switch in front of the bars causing them to slide into the wall on the right opening the cell and freeing the Goron who proceeded to say "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll tell you a secret for saving me! In order to get in the room where Darunia went, you have to do something about the pillar stuck in the ceiling. Find a path that leads to a room above the ceiling right away!" With that he ran off.

In the cell was a small chest that contained a key. Once we had obtained that we retraced our steps back to the entrance. We crossed over to the locked door, unlocked it and went through. In here was a cavernous room covered with lava that was filled with small almost paths of rock, large blocks with carved tops some stationary and others with faces that spewed flames causing them to move back and forth. Spanning the room was a wood and rope bridge that had a hole in the center that we were able to easily get across. Though sadly this only led us to another locked door though there was a plank to the right that led to a small ledge of rock. From there Link ran out onto the lava surprising me in that he wasn't burnt to a crimp immediately to climb onto the platform he saw. When I asked what he was thinking after I joined him he just told me "Something told me I would be able to do it, and I have faith in my tunic."

Out of the lava came another one of those living skulls though this one was covered in a red flame instead of green. Link managed to block it's path with his shield and I slammed my axe into the top of it killing it. Off to the left along the wall was another ledge with something that looked like a blocked off doorway. So we jumped onto one of the stationary carved blocks and it began to shake then a couple of seconds later sink. We immediately jumped again onto a small rock path along the wall that led up to the ledge. There Link pulled out a bomb and placed it close to the doorway and we retreated back to the rock path. The bomb detonated and broke the bricks revealing a door that we then went through.

Inside was another cage and a Goron at the end of a hall and past a switch. So we walked forward, pressed the switch and the cage immediately opened. The newly release Goron said "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll tell you a secret for saving me! There are switches in this temple that you have to cut to activate. But, you can also use the Goron "special crop" to do the job." With this he left and we opned the chest that was in the cell. Inside was another key that we retraced our steps to use.

Past this latest locked door was a steel link fence stretching across the opening to a room that had a small hole in the center with a geyser of flame spewing out every couple of seconds and a pair of broken pillars. The plank we crossed to enter the room was so slippery we slid down. Upon attempting we were able to climb back up but first we decided to explore the room first. Looking around we noticed that the fence went over both pillars and on the right pillar was a block that Link indicated he could push over the edge and onto the geyser. So Link climbed to the top of the right pillar and I climbed to the top of the left. As we got to the horizontal part Link let out a yell as a pair of bats knocked him from his perch, looking forward I noticed a pair on my own path before they noticed me and so I climbed back down slowly. Link had an angry look in his eyes as he pulled out his bow and proceeded to shoot the two bats that had hit him. Looking over at my path he then shot my two as well. Once the obstacles were gone we climbed back up and this time made it to the tops of the pillars. On my pillar was just a torch and on Link's was the blobk that to my astonishment began to move and fell over onto the geyser. Link gave me a cocky grin that disappeared when the geyser lifted the block into a hole in the ceiling that we hadn't noticed before this. So with a shrug I jumped down onto the block after it came back down and Link joined me. In the room at the top of the geyser was a locked door so we grinned at each other and rode the block back down. With a sarcastic bow I held my hand out towards the door we came in signaling our need to return to that room. Inside I noticed another of those strange blocks from Dampe's grave. I pointed it out to Link who nodded and led the way.

We jumped onto a moving platform and from that one we jumped onto another one of those sinking platforms…at least we thought so. Imagine our surprise when it launched towards the ceiling. On our way up I noticed a hole in the wall that held some pots. We managed to get into the alcove and link searched the pots coming up with a few arrows that he put in his quiver to replace the ones he used to kill the bats. I teleported down to the platform causing it to rise back up so Link could climb aboard. We quickly jumped from the rising platform to a stable rock formation and from there onto another sinking platform killing the skulls as we went. Finally making it to the ledge with the strange block we spotted a hole in the wall that lead to an unlocked door that we entered.

Inside was another hall that had a turn then dead-ended in another Goron cage and switch. So we once again opened the cage and the Goron had this to say before he left. He said "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? Here's a secret for saving me! A wall that you can destroy with the Goron's special crop will sound different than a regular wall if you hit it with your sword." With that little tidbit he escaped leaving us with a chest containing a key. We retraced our steps back to the block.

There Link pulled out his Ocarina and played the same song as from Dampe's grave. This caused the block to migrate from the top of the ledge to blocking the door we just came from. Climbing up we saw another door that led to a large green room with a strange sea cucumber like creature on the far end. Stepping forward we heard a whirring sound as the 'decorative' tiles in the floor began to rise and spin before flying at us. Link just blocked them with his shield causing them to shatter while I had to bat at them with my axe. We then went on to kill the creature at the end and looked around…there was nothing in the room so we went back to the room we had to ride the block to access. We unlocked that door and continued.

The next room was large and green and had a chain link fence attached to the wall in front of us and a Goron caged right next to it. However the switch was on the other side so we had to go around. I heard a strange sound coming from a ledge to our left and what looked like a moving torch. When we climbed onto a slower ledge we saw that it was a large red slug with a flame coming from it's back. Link's hit caused it's flame to go out and it tried to run away…a couple more smacks and it died. The next one on the ledge one higher spotted us before we could sneak up on it and charged. It died as fast as it's friend. Then across the way behind a block we spotted a strange crystalline object. Link jumped over and pushed the block down so he could access the fence and I teleported across to get a better look at the crystal. While Link messed around with the block to give himself a better jumping point I knocked on the crystal causing it to begin glowing yellow in the center and a strange ticking noise to start. Link jumped over to the ledge over the cage and climbed the fence, I joined him at the top and noticed the flames around the pillar's base blocking us from the fence we could climb up. I thought of what the Goron said before and teleported down to the crystal and hit it. Once again it turned yellow and the ticking began again. Teleporting back up I saw that the flames were gone and Link was halfway up the fence with a yelp I hurried up and joined him on the ledge above. When we were both up there we went through the door we found.

The next room was a cavernous labyrinth with boulders rolling about. With luck we managed to avoid getting squashed and found another Goron who after being released said "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll tell you a secret for saving me! In this temple, there are doors that fall down when you try to open them. When one of these doors starts to fall, move! If you use a sample of the Goron "special crop," you can break it…" He ran away leaving the treasure chest containing (surprise, surprise) a key.

Leaving the cell we wandered through the maze again coming upon a locked door that led to a small path over a large pit that led down to the bridge room far below. The path was suspended over the pit and across from the entrance was a locked door also the path had an offshoot that led to a barred door. A ways up on the wall about halfway between the locked door and the barred door was another one of those freaky eye switches. I told Link "Shoot it but I hope it doesn't twist the room like the ones in the Forest Temple"

Upon being shot the eye closed and the bars rose into the wall rendering the door open able. Through there was a small path hugging the wall and barred against leaving to the rest of the room which had a lava floor and multiple platforms. At the end of the path was a chest containing a map to the temple. I looked at Link and asked "Do they want us to succeed? I mean why else would they put a map in here in the first place." He just shrugged.

Armed with the map we returned to the maze and after wandering some more found another door. Beyond it was another hall that dead-ended (again) in a Goron cage. We freed the Goron left but not before saying "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? Let me tell you a secret as a reward for releasing me! When you are on fire, you can put it out by swinging your sword, or by rolling forward…did you know that?" The chest in his previously occupied cell contained the key we needed.

Once back to the pit room we continued on through the previously locked door. In here was the room we saw earlier when we got the map. Now we crossed a small projection of floor out to a hanging chain link platform. Once we set foot on it a wall of flame appeared behind us and began to progress towards us forcing us to flee forwards over the fence and jumping across small gaps. At the end we climbed a ledge on the wall going up it's two tiers we reached the top and entered the door we found there. This door let us access the top of the walls in the maze. On the first such 'wall' after killing another flaming slug Navi told us she could hear Goron voices coming from a crack in the ground so Link pulled a bomb out and placed it over the crack blowing a hole in the floor and revealing a chain link fence we could climb down. At the end of the hall we found the Goron cage we couldn't open earlier and the switch needed to open it. The Goron had this to say before he ran off "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? Here's a tip for rescuing me! Somewhere in this temple, you're sure to meet up with some creatures that dance as they attack. Arrows won't hurt them! Looks like you might need some of the Goron "special crop!" That's all I have to tell you!" The chest yielded a key from his cell.

After climbing back up I noticed a switch on another platform so I teleported across to it. Hitting it caused the sound of a cage opening to echo through the room. We crossed to the other side of the room killing the slugs along the way and found the Goron who told us "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll tell you a secret for saving me! If you see a place on your map you can't reach you should use your ocarina," then he ran away as fast as he could. This room gave us another key to use.

Retracing our steps to the room with the flame we saw a locked door on the opposite wall. Cautiously we got back on the fence/walkway but the flame wall reappeared again anyway. We hurried over to the ledge with the locked door and jumping as high as we could were barely able to grab on and hoist ourselves up. With a shaky grin we opened the door and went through.

In here was just a short hall with another door that opened into a room filled with pillars that only came up a little higher than us. Some of the pillars were thicker, had faces on them, and the faces spewed fire. Right in front of us was a pillar being held up by a strange platform that was attached to a chain link fence. Below the fence was the room I first saw Darunia in. heading off to the left some of the smaller pillars suddenly had flames shoot up between them. Link and I ran a gauntlet between the flames reaching the wall then we found a different place to enter and managed to reach a locked door. This cavernous hallway had a cell on the right side. Looking around we couldn't spot the switch so I comforted the Goron as best I could and we continued on hoping to find it later. We found ourselves on the other side of the previous room with more of the flame maze. This time it just led to a wall of flame coving a large stretch of a platform. Looking around I spotted a switch behind where a flame wall would appear from the floor so I just teleported over to it stepped on it and teleported back as the large flame wall disappeared. Beyond it was a platform and a small corridor with a door at the end. Despite Link attempting to stop me I went ahead and tried to open the strange looking door and was surprised when it began to move. Link was able to pull me back out of range before tossing a bomb at the 'door' and blowing it along with some of the wall to pieces. Doing this revealed a true door that with a sheepish grin I gestured to Link to open.

The door shut and barred itself behind us. In the center of the room was a short platform covered in flames. From the center of the flames came a laugh and something appeared in them before jumping out. The creature appeared to be a bomb for a chest with orange flames making up most of the rest. The only other parts not flame were the spikes it was using as 'hands' and 'feet'. Link shot at it with his bow doing absolutely no damage as t spun around tossing flames out in a circle. I reminded him about what that Goron said earlier about it only being vulnerable to the Goron "special crop". He got the hint immediately and threw a bomb at it causing the flames to extinguish. Once the flames were gone the center part grew a pair of legs and attempted to flee, Link chased after it and I ran around the other side. We pinned it between us and managed to get a couple of good slashes in before it jumped back into the center and re-grew it's body only this time it was blue. We repeated our previously successful attack and he again returned to the center. Emerging this time with a body made of green flames. This time after hitting it enough times it expanded and proceeded to explode. With it's death the flames on the central platform disappeared and we were able to climb on. It rose up into a room with a door that we entered.

Right near the door in here was another of those crystal switches and around the corner was a fence we could climb attached to the wall. At the top was another fence was blocked by flames. Before I could teleport down Link just dropped a bomb next to the switch which exploded activating it and making the flames disappear so we could climb up. There we went through the door we found ourselves in a round room that had a thin spiraling path around the big pit in the center and an easier larger path around the outside. There was also a switch near the door that when pressed caused the flames at the end of the path to vanish and reveal a large treasure chest. Link began walking up the center path towards the chest and got about halfway when the flames sprang back up. I just waited for him to get close before stepping on the switch again. Link opened the chest and retrieved something from it that I couldn't see. After coming down the center path again I asked him "What did you get?"

He pulled a large hammer out of nowhere to show me. I looked at it confused until he swung the hammer down and slammed it onto a raised tile near us. The shockwave almost knocked me off my feet and caused the tile to fall to the next floor leaving a hole that we then climbed down. In the room was a statue that Link then hit with the hammer causing it to fly into the wall and break apart revealing a door that we opened and entered.

This room had some bat we quickly dispatched and another one of those smile faced tiles that Link hit with his new hammer. Doing so caused the floor to drop down into a set of stairs leading to a barred doorway and a blue switch. Link pressed the switch and when we attempted to go through the newly unbarred door the bars slammed back down and the switch popped back up. Looking around we went back up and found some small boxes at the top of the 'steps' grabbing one we went back down and used that to hold the switch down for us. Smiling we went through the door into a room with a chain floor and another tile we could 'hammer down'. Falling down the new hole we found ourselves back in the flaming gauntlet room just up high. On a ledge behind us was a rusted switch that unbarred a door that we entered.

We saw another one of those teleporting blocks that Link then 'teleported' with his song to reveal another rusted switch that when we activated it released the Goron we couldn't earlier. When we released him he said "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll tell you a secret for saving me! A door is hidden inside the statue at the entrance to this temple. But, the Goron "special crop" won't work on it…Don't you have anything stronger?" He escaped and we opened the chest containing the key.

We went back up to the door we entered and exited. Then we jumped across to the pillar in front of us and Link slammed it down into the room below. After a quick fall and rather light landing we found ourselves back in the room where we meet Darunia. So we returned to the entrance room to the temple to try and figure out what that last Goron meant since we lacked the key to get in to Darunia. On the right side of the stairs in the entrance room we found the statue the Goron was talking about and Link proceeded to hit it with his hammer breaking it to pieces. Hidden behind it was a locked door that we unlocked then entered.

In this room were about three bats and four slugs that we proceeded to make short work of. Their death caused the other door to unbar itself. Through it was another room with flying tiles. This time I learned my lesson and just stood behind Link as he blocked the tiles. At the end of the room was another one of the sea cucumber like creature. We just left him alone and went through the door to the left. In this room was another one of the flames/bomb creatures. We just repeated our strategy from before and it fell quite quickly. It's death caused the flames in the center to disappear and reveal a chest containing bombs. It's death also caused the doors (which had barred themselves when we entered) to unbar themselves. We entered the other door and found ourselves in a hall with a caged Goron and a rusted switch. One hammer later the switch was down and the Goron freed who told us "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? Oh, I see. Big Brother Darunia asked you to rescue me. I owe you big time! Please help Big Brother!"

He left us with a large yellow and blue chest that when opened yielded the key to the bosses room. We hurried over to the big door and used our new key to open it. On the other side we saw no sign of Darunia however there was an island of rock in the middle of a lava pool with nine holes filled with lave in a grid pattern on it. We jumped over to it using another platform and immediately the platform fell and a long red snake like creature popped out of the center hole breathing fire. It's face was covered with a mask like object with a large gem in the middle of it's forehead and flames like hair were trailing from the mask. Surprisingly it had two skinny but powerful looking arms a short way from it's head. After flying around the room in a circular formation it then dived back into a hole.

We ran to opposite sides of the island and waited for it to pop back up. When it did it flew up and proceeded to fly in the circular formation again, only this time it began dropping rocks and attempting to hit us. We managed to escape and before to long it went back down. The next time it popped up it stayed half in the hole and Link managed to hit it in the face with the hammer stunning it and allowing him to get a couple more hits in. The next time it popped up I attempted to hit it with my axe…it did nothing. Then with a roar Volvagia almost contemptuously knocks me away with a flick of it's arm. As I lay there dazed a voice echoed in my head "Don't give up Xander, my sisters and I have faith in you...use our gifts well."

With that a new energy filled me and I got to my feet with a shout. When I looked over at Link I noticed that the hammer was out of his hands and that Volvagia was bearing down upon him. I immediately ran as fast as I could towards them but wouldn't make it in time so I used me teleport ability and found myself about Volvagia's head. The axe in my hand seemed to heat up even as the rest of them room quickly cooled down to the point I could see my breath. I took the now super-heated axe and drove it as hard as I could into the skull of Volvagia. As I fell past I lost my grip and the dragon took my axe with it as it circled the room roaring and belching flames then it seemed to disintegrate. The skull fell in front of Link and myself so I quickly pulled out my axe even as a circle of light appeared on the floor. Entering it caused us to be encased in a crystal and teleported to the chamber we saw Saria in.

There Darunia greeted us with "Thank you, Brother! I really appreciate what you did. I thank you on behalf of the entire Goron race! You turned out to be a real man, just as I thought you would! By the way, I, the wild Darunia, turned out to be the great Sage of Fire…Isn't that funny, Brother? Well this must be what they call destiny. Nothing has made me happier than helping you seal the evil here! And you stranger for your help in saving the Gorons I name you my Brother as well. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Hey, Brothers, take this! This is a medallion that contains the power of the fire spirits-and my friendship."

With that he raised his hands and a red medallion fell from the sky and the world turned white. As our vision faded we heard "Don't forget…Now you and I are true Brothers!" After that we found ourselves back in front of the Fire Temple ready to take on the next challenge.

* * *

Authors Note: Here you go another chapter of the Zeppo in Hyrule...reviews and constructive critisism are not only appreciated but will get you your name in the authors note of the next chapter. Also this is my longest chapter yet...hope the rest stay this length.


	6. Chapter 6:From Smoke to Clouds

Disclaimer: All right you know the drill anything recognizable after my mangling is owned by thier respective owners and not me.

* * *

As we took the path back towards the city Link walked over to the left instead and attacked a giant reddish boulder with his new hammer. After two strikes the thing shattered revealing a short extension towards a platform with a ladder. With a quick smile back at me he did a running jump and managed to make it across. Of course I didn't even attempt it and just used the powers of the breastplate to teleport the short distance. Landing next to him I gave a smirk at the disgruntled look on his face like he really wanted me to try and jump across without assistance. We climbed the ladder and exited near the top of the volcano when I looked up and noticed that the sky (which had been an ashy grey when we entered) was now a clear blue with a few wisps of white clouds. As I stood there relishing in the cool air a yellow fairy came flying up to us. "Thank the Goddesses I found you here," she panted "I was told to get you to the Sky Temple as quickly as possible."

"Sky Temple?" I asked "I've never heard of that…have you Link"

Link just shook his head before looking quizzically at the fairy. "Oh my I'm sorry I should introduce myself. I'm Ciela messenger of the Three Goddesses" she proudly proclaimed.

"Well Ciela, Where is this Sky Temple?" I questioned

"It's hidden in an area no one would ever think to look…beneath the Zora's Domain." Ciela stated.

I looked at Link "Looks like we have our next destination buddy"

Ciela quickly shot that idea down "He can accompany you to the entrance but only you can enter. Please don't ask me why but I was explicitly ordered to only allow you in Xander."

"I'm thinking Link and I need to go that way ourselves anyway." Navi interjected, "There are some cold winds blowing in off of Zora's Domain that we should check out."

With that our now foursome hurried down the mountain dodging red four legged jumping spiders Navi called Tektites. We completely ignored anyone trying to get our attention in Kakariko Village and dashed down the stairs to where Epona and Midnight waited for us. Climbing on their backs we rode them upriver from Kakariko with Link leading the way to our destination. We had to leave our horses near the entrance after coming across a fence. Crisscrossing the river we hurried upriver dodging rocks shot at us by purple octopuses (called Octorocks according to our resident know it all) until we reached a waterfall. Link stood on a strange plate and played a haunting melody that left me half asleep and the waterfall split in half revealing a doorway and allowing him to jump and me to teleport inside.

Once in the first thing I noticed was the cold. Second was the fact the all of the water in the area was completely frozen. Ciela grabbed my attention with "Alright Xander, we need to be going over here."

With that she flew off down towards the ice. I looked at Link and said "Well this is where we split ways. I'll catch up to you when I can just try not to get yourself killed in the mean time…it would make Navi sad."

He gave me a wry grin as Navi piped in with "Darn tootin it would, of course you dieing would do the same so stay alive yourself Xander."

I laughed and hugged Link, smiled at Navi, then jumped down to the ice below to catch up with Ciela. After slipping and sliding my way across the ice I managed to stop myself in front of Ciela who told me "You need to teleport below the ice and swim down to the cave you will find down there. Make sure to hold your breath and be prepared for whatever you may find. The Goddess wasn't to forthcoming with any warnings about what is in the temple."

I just gave her a cocky grin, took a deep breath and teleported down. The shock of the cold water almost made me let all the air out of my lungs but I managed not to and with the pale light coming in from the ice above I followed a path leading downwards. I was able to reach the bottom before running out of breath and found a cave that I assumed was what Ciela was talking about so I swam in and suddenly the world filled with a white light.

* * *

Now for the Author's Note. Sorry to my Devoted fans (all 10 of you ;P) but if you want to blame someone blame ChaosRune. He pointed out all I was really doing was making a summary of the game. Well I have no real response to that besides say that Xander was just following Links lead on something he had no idea of what was going on? Well anyway he suggested I let Xander wander off by himself for his own adventure. So I did...of course when he suggested it I got writers block and had no idea where to send him. Then I lost interest in favor of my 360. But now I'm back...for awhile at least and will try to bring more Zeppoy goodness to my adoring masses as quickly as possible. Also thanks Lovegood Loves Good for your review. So this is Xelig (formerly maxx_20) Signing off.


End file.
